Choice
For the Luthorian party of the same name, see Choice (Luthori). For the Kalistan party of the same name, see Choice (Kalistan). For the Hutorian party of the same name, see Choice (Hutori). | Seats2 Title = Cabinet | Seats2 = | Website = www.choiceparty.dg | }} Choice is a political party which operates in The Republic of Dolgaria. It was formed in 3811 by Ensor Taylor and other politicians, fed up with the stale social democratic political atmosphere and the one party politics of the country. In the April 3812 elections, Choice came last in the elections with only 0.04% of the total votes and in the April 3816 elections Choice only achieved 0.06% of the total votes, thus gaining no seats. In the April 3820 elections however, Choice came second place out of four parties and gained 128 seats. Choice continued success in the 3823 elections, however this success was more limited with only 76 out of 400 seats, coming third. During the 3826 elections, the party was restored to the official opposition with 122 out of 400 seats and in the 3829 elections they remained as the official opposition, only loosing one seat. In the 3832 election they came tied 3rd with the Progress Party. In late 3832 due to administrative issues and betrayal within the party, plus complications with party leadership due to Nigel Blair's resignation, Choice was abolished. Policies Choice's policies include major reforms of the education system in Dolgaria. In July 3815, Choice submitted a bill asking for major changes in education including legalizing home schooling, lowering the age of compulsory education from 18 to 16, outlawing religious schools and no longer having children need to show respect while the national anthem plays in school. Choice leader Ensor Taylor stated "religious schools brainwash children into religions that they may not otherwise belong to, school should be a place of education, not faith. We believe children should be allowed to believe in what they want to believe in without schools pushing views upon them, which is also the reason we don't think they have to show respect while the national anthem is played in school daily". The Arch Party also voted in favor of this bill but at the last minute decided to abstain along with The Forward Party of Dolgaria thus the bill was never passed. All four proposals were proposed in another bill soon after by Choice which was created one year later in July 3816, this time Arch Party voted in favor however The Forward Party of Dolgaria did not and due to them having more seats, the bill was never passed. Eventually after many attempts of trying, in 3818 Arch proposed an education bill which would legalize home schooling and lower the age of compulsory education to which The Forward Party voted yes to along with The Progressive Party, and thus the bill is expected to pass. Choice advocates changes in foreign policy. They proposed a bill with three proposals, mostly to tighten boarder control for visitors to the country, to completely cut out foreign aid and to give more restrictions to diplomatic immunity. Arch Party was in favor however The Forward Party was not and thus this bill was never passed. However Arch in 3818 proposed a bill just in favour od giving more restrictions to diplomatic immunity and The Forward Party voted in favor, thus the bill is expected to pass. Choice leader Ensor Taylor is openly isolationist. Choice advocates changes in economic policy. In 3818 Choice proposed a bill which proposals included having the government own all banks as opposed to the government operating a central bank and others being private, removing regulation to gambling and legalizing everyone the right to view pornography with consenting adults depicted. Although Arch and The Progressive Party voting no with Arch voicing large disapproval of allowing pornography to be legal for everyone to view, The Forward Party voted yes and thus this bill is expected to be passed. In 3818 Choice proposed only guaranteeing benefits for low-income/poor families as opposed to current legalization of guaranteeing benefits to both low-income families and large families, which Choice believes is unfair because under current legalization large families will be given benefits regardless of financial situation. The Progressive Party created a bill proposing all government employees have to promise political independence, for which at first Choice was against but after things being explained clearer, Choice decided to vote in favor. The Progressive Party also created a bill proposing tighter regulation to private clinics, which all parties in Dolgaria voted yes for, all parties showed strong support for this bill. Choice proposes that we dissolve the national forestry agency and instead use smaller forestry agencies operated by local governments, party leader Nigel Blair said "local governments understand the needs of local forests and the views of local people better than one generalized national agency can". Choice also advocates removing laws and regulations regarding ownership of domesticated animals. Leadership Main article: Ensor Taylor Ensor Taylor Ensor Taylor founded Choice in 3811. Taylor was frustrated with the stale political atmosphere of Dolgaria and the social democratic policies of the Forward Party of Dolgaria. He sought to sort out what he perceived as unfairness in Dolgaria and after an unsuccessful first election in 3812, he put forward many new policies. Choice continued its failure in the 3816 elections, after which Taylor started proposing more changes to the laws in Dolgaria. After heavy campaigning, his party had massive gains in the 3820 elections making vast gains in seats. Choice became the official opposition after that election and put forward more bills, more of which now began getting passed due to the fact that his party had more seats. This term was very successful and saw vast changes all across Dolgaria. Originally Taylor planned on retiring from the party after three elections, but the massive success of the 3820 elections and the amount of laws being changed thanks to Choice prompted him to stay as party leader for the 3823 elections. However sadly, the 3823 elections were not as large a success for Choice and Taylor as he had hoped and although still earning seats, came third out of four parties and only became the secondary opposition, and later on the fourth party Arch dissolved due to poor results thus making Choice the last party in Dolgaria in terms of seats. Due to the less success this election had for Choice, Taylor in the same month of the election stood down as party leader and retired from politics in general, Noting that he had been party leader for four elections and 13 years. He gave a statement in April 3823 "Choice has done fantastically well, but we could do with some new blood and new ideas". Many members of Choice left along with Taylor in 3823, allowing for new politicians to join the party. Nigel Blair Nigel Blair became Choice's leader in 3823 following the resignation of Choice founder Ensor Taylor. Blair's promotion to party was almost unanimous between Choice members including founder Ensor Taylor voicing support for Blair. As soon as he was put as head of the party, Blair immediately proposed numerous bills in Dolgaria including changing laws to domesticated animal ownership, forest management in the country and withdrawal from multiple treaties. Blair is known to be less isolationist than Taylor was although still more isolationist than internationalist and considers himself a radical centralist instead of center right like Taylor and annalists have said that his policies are slightly more extreme than Taylors, both left and right, although this has been welcomed by the general public. In the 3826 elections, Blair led the party to second place in both the parliamentary and head of state elections, then did the same for the 3829 elections. Electoral History Parliamentary | |} Head of State Campaigning Category:Political parties in Dolgaria Category:Dolgaria